Arya Of Winterfell
by Ash888
Summary: This short story is written from the viewpoint of Arya Stark in the style of the books. It takes place a week after Eddard Stark has executed the Nights Watch deserter and discovered the direwolf pups on his return to Winterfell. (Episode 1, Season 1) This is my first ever fanfic, so any reviews or comments will be appreciated.


**-~:ARYA:~**-

After a dreamless night Arya woke early to hear voices in the castle yard. She yawned softly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before crawling out of her warm bed, wrapping a thick grey blanket around her to keep warm as she walked over to her window to look out and see who it was. Her eyes widened seeing the yard white over with snow, the most she could remember seeing inside Winterfell. The voice was the giant stablehand Hodor who looked as excited as she was. "Hodor" she heard him say over and over as he lumbered around the yard chasing after Bran who had pelted him with a snowball. Arya's face lit up, she had to get down there or she'd miss out on all the fun!

She walked over to her bed and shrugged off the thick blanket before lifting off her nightgown and putting on clean small clothes. She then went to the old wooden chest at the foot of her bed and pulled out a green blue dress and shook it off before stepping into it and fastening it up. It was quite a thick dress and should help keep her warm she hoped. Being quite skinny she was always the first to feel the cold. Next she pulled on some thick grey wool socks and some dark brown leather boots which went up to just below her knees before sitting at her silver glass to give her hair a quick brush. '_Not as pretty as Sansa but it will do_' she thought to herself as she got to her feet. Finally she pulled on a thick fur cape, fastening it with a silver direwolf clasp and put on a thick hat before pulling on her gloves.

She left her bedchamber without making her bed as usual and left her sleeping gown on the floor where she had tossed it before making her way down the stone steps, past Sansa's room. '_Probably still making herself look like a princess_' she thought as she continued down until she stepped out into the yard. The air was cold and crisp and her breath steamed from her mouth. '_Winter is coming_' she thought to herself, the Stark words.

By now Hodor had retreated into the stables to tend to the horses but Bran had found a new sparring partner in Rickon. Arya giggled as she picked up some snow and shaped it into a snowball. They hadn't noticed her yet so she sneaked closer before taking aim and throwing, hitting Bran on the back of the head much to Rickon's delight. Two on one Bran never stood a chance so after taking a quick battering he soon yielded and they set about making a snow castle together.

When the snow castle was well under way Sansa appeared looking like a true Winterfell lady, unlike Arya who looked anything but with her wild hair and slightly grubby hands and face. '_She used to play with us and laugh and giggle, I wonder what happened to her_?' Arya thought as the snowball hit her older sister on her right shoulder. Sansa screamed and glared at Arya who couldn't even remember making the snowball or throwing it, but the fact that her brothers were still caught up in making their snow castle proved that she was the guilty one. "Father will hear of this you...you little wretch" her sister yelled red faced at her as she marched over to the great hall to break her fast. Rickon was laughing, Bran too a little as he stood helping Rickon to his feet. "We should go and break our fast too" Bran said as they left their snow castle behind and he led them into the great hall.

Her father sat in the high lord's chair at the head of the table, her lady mother Catelyn sat on his left and her older brother Robb to his right. Catelyn gave Arya a look as if to tell her that she was in trouble and Sansa glared at her, but Robb gave her a smile. Old Maester Luwin was seated too but he paid her no mind. Once seated Arya pulled her face and stuck her tongue out at Sansa, she knew that she was in trouble anyway so a little more wouldn't hurt.

"Arya you owe your sister an apology" Lord Eddard said in a firm voice as he looked at her. "She owes me one too, she called me a little wretch" Arya complained, Sansa looked on clearly feeling pleased with herself. This was more than Arya could stomach so she scooped up some porridge onto her spoon and flicked it at Sansa, splattering it over the front of her green dress, some even got in her hair and on her face. "ARYA" Sansa said in a raised voice, her mouth was wide open in shock, as was Rickon's except he was laughing. She heard Bran snickering too, even Robb was smiling though he had the grace to try and hide it, Her mother however looked none too pleased. Eddard had seen enough and rose "To your chamber Arya, you're to stay there for the rest of the day" he said in a firmer tone than before. "But...but" she tried protesting". "Now Arya" Eddard said in an even firmer tone, raising his eyebrows slightly. She knew it was no use.

Arya got to her feet and marched toward the door of the great hall "I hate her" she yelled as a parting shot before leaving. She didn't really hate her, she had just got so frustrated with her sister. They used to get along when they were younger but now they were almost complete opposites. They used to play together, even shared a bed chamber together when they were younger but that seemed like a long time ago now. Hodor noticed her emerge from the great hall and said "Hodor" to her but she pretended not to hear him and made her way across the snow covered yard, past the snow castle and back up the stone steps to her bedchamber. She threw her cape on the floor and removed her hat, gloves and leather boots before lying face down on her bed crying.

'_Stupid Sansa I hate her_' she thought which made her cry even more. She wanted to get along with her sister just as well as she did with her brothers but Sansa made it so hard sometimes, maybe it was her own fault as well sometimes...just sometimes. After a few moments of despairing she remembered that she was a wolf and wolves don't cry so she sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked around and decided that she should probably tidy her chamber, that would help to pass the time and it was going to be a long boring day confined to her chambers. She picked up her nightgown and folded it neatly before placing in her bed and pulling the blankets and furs so that it looked neat. She then picked up her cape and hung it on the wall before sitting on the edge of her bed looking for something else to do.

By now the light was coming in brighter through her window so she made shadow pictures with her hands on the opposite wall "I remember making shadow pictures when I was your age" her father said as he walked in, giving her a little smile before sitting on the bed next to her. "Arya what has gotten into you today? Why did you throw snow at your sister, you know she doesn't like it?" He asked her as he placed his hand on the small of her back before pulling her into a hug. She smiled up at him feeling a little ashamed "I don't know why...I couldn't help it" she tried to explain. Her father thought for a moment "And what about the porridge? Sansa claims her dress is ruined". Arya felt her anger building up again at the mention of Sansa "She called me a little wretch she deserved it". Lord Eddard chuckled slightly "That may well be but you're a young lady of Winterfell and ladies do not throw porridge" He smiled at her "Tomorrow you will apologize to your sister and that will be the end of it". Arya looked up at him and gave her father a faint smile, she knew it was no use trying to argue "Yes father, I'll apolgize". Eddard kissed her on the forehead and stood before leaving her alone in her bedchamber to continue making shadow pictures on the wall.

After a while she grew bored and lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity when she heard footsteps coming up the stone steps. Her door opened and in walked Jon Snow back from his early morning ride with Theon Greyjoy. "Seems I missed all the fun little sister" he chuckled as he sat on the edge of her bed. Arya sat up sitting cross legged "I threw snow at Sansa and she called me a little wretch so I threw porridge at her as well...I ruined her dress I think" she shrugged knowing that Sansa had probably exaggerated to get her in even more trouble. Jon mussed her hair and handed her a square wooden plate of fruit "Here, I don't want you starving you're skinny enough as it is". She smiled brightly at him as she accepted the smuggled food. "Thanks Jon you're the best". He smiled back, stood and left before he was discovered, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

Arya looked over the fruit for a few minutes before deciding on a red apple and bit into it, some of the juice flowed down her chin and dripped onto her dress. She was quite hungry though she hadn't realized it until just now. Through her window she heard the familiar ring of steel clashing. She placed the wooden plate down on her desk and sat on an old oak stool by her window and looked down at the yard to see Robb and Jon had started training together, as they had been on most days lately. She also spotted Theon loosing arrows at a straw mannequin but she had never much cared for him so went back to watching Robb and Jon. Little Rickon and Bran were happy finishing off the snow castle which now boasted over twenty towers.

Winterfell was slowly stirring and the yard became busier as the morning went by. Maester Luwin came and went twice. Once carrying what looked like raven messages for her father and a second time with a large thick book that was almost half the size he was. Arya thought he'd never make it without slipping until Hodor gave him an arm and carried the book for him. Next she spotted Sansa walking with Septa Mordane to the far tower for their needlework lessons. 'At least I don't have to do that today' she thought, she hated needlework lessons so much that even being confined to her chambers was better than that. Later Ser Rodrick was drilling his guards, bellowing at one guard who had overslept, turning bright red in the process so his white whiskers stood out even more than usual, she had to giggle.

Watching the activity below kept her entertained for a while but boredom soon set in again so she lay on her bed trying to think of what she was going to say as an apology to Sansa on the morrow. '_I'm sorry for throwing porridge at you and for ruining your stupid dress_' was the first one that came to mind but that would never do. '_I'm sorry for throwing snow and porridge at you, I'm a terrible sister_' came next, maybe she'd leave the part about being a terrible sister out though? '_Yes, that will do_' she thought so she settled on that.

Afternoon came and went and Arya played little games to try and keep the boredom at bay, picking at the fruit Jon had brought her until the wooden plate was empty apart from the apple core which had turned brown. She could hear footsteps walking up the stone steps and in walked Robb, he gave her a little smile. She loved Robb and smiled back. "Father says you can come to evening tea if you promise to behave". Arya pulled on her boots and walked over to him, looking up at him "I'll behave I promise". They made their way down down the steps and across the yard, the snow had mostly melted away or had been trodden down. The snow castle was more a snow heap and only a few towers remained. "Is mother still angry with me" she asked as they approached the great hall. She knew her father had forgiven her, even found it slightly amusing, but her mother had just given her a stern look and not come to see her in her chamber. Robb glanced down at her as he pushed open the heavy wooden door "If you behave everything will be fine sister" he winked at her and led her to the table.

Her father was seated in the high lords chair at the head of the table, her mother to his left and Robb went to sit at his right as usual. Bran and Rickon smiled at her but Sansa and Septa Mordane were deep in conversation. Maester Luwin looked to be falling asleep, he gave her a quick look and a little nod, she smiled back. 'Maybe I'll apologize to her now and then it's done with!' she thought as she slowly walked over to where her sister was seated. She coughed a little to get Sansa's attention "I'm...I'm sorry that I threw snow and porridge at you and ruined your dress" she smiled even though she didn't really want to but it was all she could do from running away back to her bedchamber. Like a true lady Sansa smiled and graciously accepted her apology.

Arya took her seat between Bran and Jon feeling better now that the apology was out of the way. Eddard and Catelyn smiled at her and Robb gave her a little nod as if to approve. and then they started to eat. Arya eagerly ate, she'd only had fruit to eat all day and would have had nothing if Jon hadn't sneaked that up to her. The stew was delicious and she dipped lots of bread in to fill her up. She washed it down with some water, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve much to Sansa's disgust, who wiped her own mouth with clean cloth like a real lady should.

Eddard rose from his chair and signaled for quiet and Arya looked at him knowing that he had something to say, he always did this when he had something important to say "I have some news for you all, the king rides north to Winterfell". "Will he bring the queen?" Rickon asked, "Will he bring Prince Joffrey?" Sansa added. Eddard signaled for quiet. "Will he bring the imp?" Arya asked, she really wanted to see the imp! Her mother Catelyn rolled her eyes and smiled. Eddard continued "The king travels north will a full host, he will arrive in three weeks, Winterfell must be ready, WE must be ready". Eddard and Catelyn knew a week beforehand that the king was travelling when a raven had arrived informing them of Jon Arryn's death, but had chosen now to announce the kings expected arrival to the rest of the family. "I expect everyone of you to do your duty" Eddard sat and finished off his wine before giving everyone their leave.

Arya stood and went to make her way back to her chambers when Septa Mordane spoke "Arya Underfoot on the morrow we start lessons to teach you some courtesy for the king, do not be late!" Arya nodded at her but couldn't hide her frown, her brothers laughed. Septa Mordane was always up at first light and her lessons always started shortly after so Arya decided to go to bed early that night so she wouldn't be late. She'd been in enough trouble lately and felt surprisingly tired, being confined to her chambers was more tiring that she thought possible. Once she was back in her bedchamber she closed the heavy wooden door and changed into her nightgown and slid under her blankets and furs. The pale moonlight shone through her window waking her so she got up and closed the wooden shutters before getting back into bed. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Before long she had fallen asleep again.

Arya slept soundly through the night and woke as bright sunlight crept through the cracks in the wooden shutter that blocked her window. '_Seven hell's I'm late_!' she thought as she sat upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. How she overslept she could not say, but it meant that she would be in more trouble that was for certain. She considered feigning sickness for a brief moment but knew that maester Luwin would see right through her act and so she decided against it. She stretched her slender arms out to the side and got out of bed before slipping on a simple blue dress and giving her hair a quick brush. She made her way down the stone steps to the yard where Jon Snow was practicing his sword arm against a straw mannequin when he spotted her

"You're late little sister, Septa Mordane will have your hide for this" He laughed a little before smiling at her. Arya pulled a face at him and hurried on her way to more laughter from her bastard brother. She made her way to where Septa Mordane was holding her class going past a room where maester Luwin was teaching Bran and Rickon and a few other boys the history of the Starks of Winterfell. Arya wished she could have joined them instead. The door to her class was left slightly ajar so she pushed it open and walked in, Sansa was demonstrating a curtsey to the other girls and Septa Mordane walked over to meet her

"Arya child you are late" She looked sternly at her before smiling. Despite finding her lessons boring Arya quite liked Septa Mordane. "Your sister is demonstrating how a lady curtsy's" Septa Mordane said as she led Arya to the front of the class, Sansa took her seat and watched on. "Arya will show her curtsey and then we shall practice together, we must be ready for when the king arrives" She stepped back and gave Arya a little nod. Arya calmed herself and showed the class a clumsy looking curtsy which made one of the girls snicker. Arya blushed a little and Sansa glared at the snickering girl before giving Arya a little smile as if to say it was ok. Arya smiled back gratefully at her big sister while Septa Mordane walked over and patted her shoulder "Oh Arya someday you'll get it I'm sure" So they spent the rest of the morning practicing how to curtsy and greet properly. Sansa teamed with Arya although Arya was doing most of the practising, the porridge incident long forgotten and they were 'real sisters' again she thought. At midday Septa Mordane ended her class satisfied with everyone's progress, even Arya's. Just before she walked through the door Arya turned and did an almost perfect curtsy and giggled bringing a smile to Septa Mordanes face "Off with you child, you did well today so I'll make no mention of your lateness to your mother".

Arya smiled happily at her before making her way to the yard to see Bran practicing with a bow, Robb, Theon and Jon were stood watching. Spotting her Jon shouted over to her. "Have you come to show Bran how to shoot an arrow again little sister?". Last time Bran was practicing with a bow Arya had just finished her needlework lesson with Septa Mordane and embarrassed him by hitting the centre of a target while Bran was firing over each time, he chased her off for her efforts as their father and mother watched on, Robb and Jon found it funny too. "Maybe I will" she replied as she walked over and picked up a bow.

Jon mussed her hair and smiled at her and she smiled back "Three arrows each, highest score wins. Five points for the red centre, three for a yellow ring, one for the white...agreed?" Robb said as Theon marked a line for them to shoot from. Arya and Bran nodded in agreement before Bran stepped up to take aim before aiming and hitting the red centre, he smiled proudly. Arya felt happy for Bran he'd been practicing really hard with Theon and she could see how much it meant to him. Arya stepped up and aimed, she hit the red centre too. Sansa had come to watch alongside Robb and Jon as Bran stepped up for his second shot and this time he just missed the red centre landing in the yellow ring. Arya hit the red centre again with her second arrow, Jon and Robb looked impressed, Sansa did too a little. Then Bran stepped up and took aim for his final shot and hit the red centre, more to his relief than anything else.

Finally Arya stepped up and took aim but purposely aimed a little higher than her previous two arrows landing in the white zone, then pretended to be disappointed to have lost. Bran punched the air with delight but was gracious enough to congratulate her on her excellent shooting. Sansa gave her a little hug, '_she knows_' Arya thought as she returned the hug, smiling at Robb as he gave her a smile and a nod '_He knows too_'. Sansa then went over to hug Bran to congratulate him as Jon came over and mussed her hair, winking at her '_He knows as well_'. Unknown to them all Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn watched them all smiling proudly...they knew too.


End file.
